


so glad to see you well

by Rust_Doe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is becoming a true mage, Gellert is not so bad as he seems, M/M, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: Now you stand reborn before us all,So glad to see you well. (c) A perfect circle - The noose





	so glad to see you well

У Криденса очень очаровательно завиваются волосы у ушей. Он дёргано и как–то неуверенно поправляет отросшие пряди.

Это была очень, очень плохая идея – проследовать за мальчиком–обскуром в Англию, где аврорат всё ещё переворачивает каждую табуретку в его поисках. Тем не менее, когда Геллерт всё–таки его находит, то признаёт, что оно того стоило. Отросшие волосы, которые хочется заправить за ухо, чтобы не лезли в глаза, сгорбившиеся плечи, по которым так и просится с силой провести ладонью, чтобы выпрямился уже, наконец, чтобы не прятал глаза в пол, чтобы вскинулся, гордый и уверенный в своём совершенстве.

Но мальчик делает успехи, определённо. Меньше чурается случайных знакомых, не сопротивляется, когда юный Скамандер увлечённо тащит его вверх по улице за рукав в поисках очередных фантастических существ.

Геллерт, сидя вечерами в какой–нибудь из своих перевалочных квартирок, любит представлять себе их первую встречу, спустя столько–то времени. Как Криденс сразу смутится и отступит на пару шагов. Как он, Гриндевальд, его успокоит, прижмёт к плечу, скажет, какой он потрясающий и бесценный, а потом будет учить его магии, поместит бурю в бутылку, чтобы потом войти в обновлённый, как змея после линьки, волшебный мир рука об руку.

Но его милый мальчик и тут сумел удивить.

Скамандер как раз проводил его до дома, собрав в свой бездонный чемодан ещё парочку нюхлеров и докси. Улыбнувшись вслед аппарировавшему магозоологу, Криденс сразу же меняется в лице и смотрит прямо на Геллерта, скрывающегося под личиной какого–то солидного на вид мужчины с Уэст-энда. Ещё сильнее ссутулившись, он кивает головой в сторону дома, приглашая войти.

Нечасто жизнь ставила Геллерта Гриндевальда перед сложными выборами. Кто знает, чем забили ему голову эти магглолюбы. Возможно, стоит войти – и его сразу же скрутит бригада авроров. Возможно, если он будет ломать комедию и не пойдёт, то потеряет Криденса навсегда.

В квартирке... неуютно. Она аккуратная и ухоженная, видно, как после своей жадной и деспотичной мамаши Криденс ценит каждую вещицу, каждый сантиметр личного пространства. Но всё здесь воняет одиночеством – узкая и заправленная белым жёстким бельём кровать на одного, стул на одного, столовые приборы на одного, утром впопыхах брошенные в раковину, но сейчас за секунду очищенные магией и отправившиеся в буфет над разделочной тумбой.

Жизнь на одного.

И никому – ни Тине Гольдштейн, ни Ньюту Скамандеру, ни даже Модести тут места не было.

Но ему – будет.

– Теперь мистер Гриндевальд, я полагаю? – обращается вежливый даже в такой ситуации Криденс, тем не менее, впиваясь в него своими угольными в тусклом свете настольной лампы глазами.

– Полагаю, что да, – без особого удовольствия признаёт Геллерт, не зная, куда себя деть в этой маленькой коробушке, – но ты можешь звать меня так, как хочется.

Криденс кивает самому себе и, будто бы прочитав его мысли, указывает на стул, под одним взглядом обскура почти беззвучно выдвинувшегося из–за стола. 

– Что же, меня зовут всё так же, – говорит он, поджав губы и заняв оборонительную позицию у подоконника, сложив руки на груди. – Оставим это, мистер Гриндевальд.

Один взмах ресниц – и чайник встаёт на конфорку.

– Зачем я здесь, Криденс? – наконец, решается Геллерт. 

Ему не впервой ступать по тонкому льду, он долго вертелся в такой среде, где каждый разговор – хирургия, но впервые он не знает, чего ожидать. Слишком много неизвестных переменных, слишком много времени, слишком непредсказуемый мальчик.

– Это вы мне скажите, – почти равнодушно роняет Криденс, дёрнув плечом, и они снова в том заброшенном доме, снова лунный свет выцвечивает и без того светлую кожу, делает его более хрупким, но более несгибаемым. – Это ведь вы уже который день ходите за нами с Ньютоном по пятам. 

Хорошо, возможно, лёд был и не таким тонким, возможно, если копнуть глубже, там окажется мёрзлая, но твёрдая почва.

– И ты никому не сказал? Не сообщил в аврорат?

Криденс дёргает нижней челюстью, подбирая слова, а потом выдаёт:

– Всё ещё не понимаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать.

Геллерта прерывает засвистевший чайник. Пузатая чашка с аляповатыми пионами приплывает на стол, заварочник немного накреняется, и спустя буквально несколько секунд перед Гриндевальдом уже дымится внезапно очень ароматный чай.

Наверняка, подарок Скамандера, как неискоренимого британца.

Всё это Криденс проделывает, не пошевелив и пальцем.

– Ньютон отвёл меня к господину Олливандеру, но палочку мне мы найти не смогли. Одна из них взорвалась ещё до того, как я взял её в руку, кажется, испугалась, но мистер Олливандер был в восторге. Ньют предположил, что стоит подождать, пока мой магический поток войдёт в русло, и потом попробовать.

Пусть пробует, думает про себя Гриндевальд. Скамандер перепутал небо со звёздами, отражёнными в луже, если решил, что можно контролировать обскура. Лишь направлять, мягко касаясь плеча, выдыхая тихо в ухо.

– Если я скажу, что пришёл извиниться, ты ведь всё равно не поверишь этому?

Криденс горько усмехается, склонив голову по–птичьи набок.

– Я знаю, кто вы, мистер Гриндевальд, и уже не питаю иллюзий по поводу вашей человечности. Но, знаете, – пожевав губу, он всё–таки признался, – кое за что я вам благодарен.

Это неожиданно. 

– И за что? – спрашивает он, допив действительно вкусный чай.

– За доброту. Пусть фальшивую, пусть не от всей души. У меня и такой раньше не было.

Вот. Сейчас.

Не оставить путей к отступлению.

Гриндевальд, плавно и осторожно, встаёт из–за простого, но добротного стола, едва не смахнув пузатую чашечку полой пальто. Криденс следит за ним взглядом и не предпринимает ничего. Пусть он и готов терпеливо учиться волшебству, он знает, что один его вздох – и всему конец.

Когда Геллерт подходит близко–близко, Криденс откидывается, гулко стукнувшись затылком об оконное стекло.

– Мне кажется, мы не с того начали.

– Зато на том закончили, – возражает обскур.

Оборотное зелье сползает с него, как вода, но стоит Криденсу долго моргнуть – и перед ним снова стоит Персиваль Грейвз, темноволосый и статный.

– Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты существуешь. До сих пор не могу поверить, что стою здесь, рядом с тобой.

– Уходите, – полувздыхает–полувсхлипывает Криденс, стоит легонько коснуться его щеки. 

Геллерт склоняется ближе, пока не касается своим, кажется, горячечно раскалённым лбом чужого, прохладного.

– Я здесь, потому что ты этого хочешь. Я – Грейвз, потому что ты этого хочешь. И я так близко – догадайся, почему. Потому что оба хотим этого. Ты сказал, что знаешь меня, – их дыхания почти соединяются в одно, – но я тоже узнал тебя и, клянусь, если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл – я уйду. 

Он даже находит в себе силы чуток отстраниться, но его хватают за рукав.

– Поклянись. Поклянись, что не оставишь меня больше, – с надрывом требует Криденс, спрятавшийся за отросшей чёлкой, всё такой же милый мальчик.

– Клянусь.

Криденс вскидывает опущенную голову, и, всего на миг, Геллерт видит, каким он станет, и ни дыхания, ни слов не хватает, чтобы описать весь охвативший его восторг. Криденс ищуще смотрит ему в глаза, будто что–то решая для себя, столкнувшись с мучительнейшим выбором в своей жизни, и одно только слово повисает в поистине волшебной тишине:

– Хорошо.


End file.
